


Reunion at Twilight

by rollie_ravioli



Series: Late Night Confessions [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollie_ravioli/pseuds/rollie_ravioli
Summary: Akira slowly walked to the door, ignoring his mother’s puzzled look. He tried to think of what to say but words failed him. Luckily his guest beat him to it.“Hello, Akira.” said Goro Akechi.....Two months after leaving Tokyo, Akira gets the surprise of his life when the person he thought to be dead shows up on his doorstep. They have a lot to discuss.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Late Night Confessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976674
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Reunion at Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sequel to my previous fic, Deathbed Confessions, but it is not really necessary to read that before this. Basically all you need to know is that on 2/2, after deciding to defeat Maruki, Akira also decided to confess his love for Goro, and the two had a good chat about their feelings and all that fun stuff.

Akira let out a long sigh as he let himself flop down onto his bed. It’s been almost 2 months since he returned home, and he couldn’t possibly miss Tokyo any more than he does now. 

Yes, he has Morgana with him, and yes, he has been texting all his friends back in the city constantly, but that could never actually compare to the experience of actually being there with them. Add how much he missed his friends to the fact that he now has to live in his home town where no one wanted to talk to him because of his reputation as a teenage delinquent, as well as the fact that his parents continue to be completely emotionally unavailable, and it all sums up to a pretty shitty experience.

But, worst of all was how much he missed Goro Akechi.

Akira still hasn’t seen him since they defeated Maruki and returned to the true reality. He knows that both Maruki and Akechi had said that once they returned, that Akechi would go back to being dead, but Akira continues to reject that hypothesis. Akechi wouldn’t just disappear like that, he just wouldn’t. That one time he thought he caught a glance of him at the train station only further fueled his beliefs. 

Akira continued to ruminate on his feelings when he heard his cat’s high-pitched voice, “don’t you have homework to do? Now that you can’t take me to school, you’ll have to work extra hard to keep your grades up without me around.”

Akira had been caught sneaking Morgana into school within his first week and was subsequently punished by both his teachers and his parents, so he was forced to do without his magical, talking not-a-cat when he was in class. He did notice that some of his grades started to slip without Morgana’s helpful mid-class comments, but cows would fly before Akira would ever admit that. “I do just fine on my own, you know.” Akira replied instead. “And I’m not really in the mood for homework right now.”

“Well then get in the mood for it! I can’t have the leader of the Phantom Thieves turning into some kind of delinquent! It’ll make me look bad!”

“Uh, last time I checked, we didn’t use any algebra when we were stealing the hearts of crooked adults.” Akira cheekily replied. 

Morgana looked like he was about to respond before Akira’s mother called from downstairs “Akira! Someone’s here to see you!”

“Why would anyone come here to see you?” Morgana asked as Akira slowly got up from his bed.

“That’s rude. I have… friends.” Morgana silently stared back at Akira after his statement. “Okay, maybe not friends but maybe it’s someone I was doing a project with or something.” Akira opened the door to his bedroom and walked to the main door. 

Akira couldn’t see whoever it was because his mother was blocking the door frame and didn’t seem to notice that he had arrived, so he loudly cleared his throat in the hopes of getting her attention. 

“Oh, Akira.” She said as she began to turn to him. “You never said you were friends with that famous detective.” 

“What famous detec…” Akira began to reply before he caught sight of his guest, and immediately froze. 

It couldn’t be.

Akira slowly walked to the door, ignoring his mother’s puzzled look. He tried to think of what to say but words failed him. Luckily his guest beat him to it.

“Hello, Akira.” said Goro Akechi.

He looked different than Akira had remembered. There weren’t any huge physical differences, he had the same long, brown hair, wore the same dorky sweater vest and had the same pretty face. But he seemed to carry himself a bit differently. It wasn’t something Akira could easily describe, but when he looked at the face of the man who tried to assassinate him in a police interrogation room, he saw something he had never seen before: a smile. Not the kind of fake, paparazzi smile he gave when he was pretending to be the charming detective prince, but an actual, genuine smile, like he was happy to be here.

Akira stared at Akechi for what felt like hours before he finally came back to his senses. “Akechi… you’re… here.” 

“Yes, it would appear so.” The other boy replied.

His mother’s voice broke the trance both of the teens were in. “Your friend here was just about to tell me how the two of you met.” 

“Ah yes.” Akechi broke eye contact with Akira to address his mother. “I met Kurusu-kun when he was taking a school trip to the TV studio where I was filming an interview. He was in the audience and the two of us started a little debate.” He explained. 

“Oh, I hope Akira here wasn’t too much trouble for you. He has always been a little troublemaker.” Akira’s mother teased, but not without the tiny edge of contempt that had existed ever since his first criminal charge. 

Goro laughed. “A lot more than you know, in fact.” He turned to Akira before continuing, “but he also helped me in many other ways.” Goro gave him a small smile. Akira felt his cheeks heat up.

“Well I’ll give you two boys some privacy.” Akira’s mother said as she turned back into the house. “Feel free to go for a walk or something. And keep my son out of trouble, will you?”

“I’ll do my best.” Goro replied as the door shut.

Akira finally found his voice again. “How are you…”

Goro cut him off. “It’s a bit of a long story, and I think both of us would prefer it be told somewhere there was no chance of being…” he glanced towards the house, “overheard.”

“There’s a park nearby. We can go there.”

“Lead the way, Joker.” Goro replied with a smirk.

“Of course, Crow.” 

So, Akira lead Goro away from his house and towards the small park a few blocks away. It was early in the evening, the sun starting to make its decent towards the horizon. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Goro spoke up “I heard you spent some time in prison.”

Akira tried to think of some witty reply but was still a little lost for words. “Yeah” he responded instead. 

“I apologize for making you serve the time that should have been reserved for me, but it appears that after returning to our reality, I ended up in a hospital bed rather than a prison cot.” Akira gave him a confused look. In response, Goro lifted his shirt up to reveal a scar on the right side of his chest. “When I woke up, a nurse explained that I was found passed out in an alley near the diet building. Whoever found me brought me in to the hospital, where I was stuck in a coma.

“I must be honest and admit that I’m not quite sure how I survived, however I’ve been working on a theory to try and answer that question.” By now, the two teens had arrived at the part and took a seat next to each other on a park bench overlooking the valley below. “I believe that after the shadow version of myself shot me, I went into some strange kind of shot that was intensified by the after affects of using Loki’s abilities to turn myself psychotic.” As Goro spoke, he avoided Akira’s eyes, instead seeming to focus on the ground between his feet. “I think that somehow triggered Loki, who attacked the shadows and somehow got me out of the metaverse. That is where I passed out before eventually being found and taken to the hospital.

“So, it would seem that while in Maruki’s reality I was turning myself in to the police in your place, in the true reality I was sitting in a hospital bed unconscious. I did not wake up until we had finally stolen Maruki’s heart.” Goro explained, as Akira pondered on what he was being told. 

Akira was quiet for a moment before looking at the other boy and asking, “What took you so long?”

“Ah yes.” Goro let out a sigh. “At first it was because the hospital staff wouldn’t discharge me, saying that I still needed to recover.” He explained. “But after that, well…” Goro looked off into the distance. 

“You see, when we had our, um, conversation that night, I truly thought it would be my last night alive. When I woke up in a Tokyo hospital, very much still alive, I had no idea what I would do next. If I’m be entirely honest, I had never actually planned any of my life beyond getting my revenge on Shido. So, I guess you could say that I had some soul-searching to do, as cheesy as that sounds.” Akira chuckled at that. 

“Back when I was young, whenever my mother was having a very bad day, which unfortunately was quite often, there was this place I would go to with her. This facility would help take care of her, make her better, for the time being. I don’t think I ever appreciated them as much as they deserved.

Goro let out another long sigh. “After I woke up, there was only one thing that I knew.” Goro then turned and looked into Akira’s eyes. “and it was that I wanted to see you again, even if just for one conversation.” Akira felt himself blush again, and wanted to turn away in embarrassment, but continued to make eye contact. “But I was afraid that I would not be good for you, because of all of my issues, as one might say.

“So I went to this facility, and spent some time there, working, as well as getting help from one of the doctors there.”

Goro was quiet for a little bit, so Akira grabbed his hand and told him, “I’m really proud of you for taking that step.”

Goro looked away for a moment. “It hasn’t been easy, and there have been some bad days. But he says I’m getting better.” Akira couldn’t help but smile. Goro looked back to Akira. “A week ago, I discovered that apparently the facility I was working at was not too far from your hometown. So, I thought I’d come and give you a visit. Let you know that you were right, in the end.”

Akira sat there for a few seconds, just looking at the other teen across from him, when something crossed his mind. “Were you by any chance at the train station on March 20th?”

“Yes. That was probably when I was heading out to the rehab centre. Why?”

Akira smirked. “I think I saw you from my train.”

“Huh.” Goro contemplated that for a few seconds before continuing “I guess the universe does have some strange habit of bringing the two of us together.”

“I mean, a malevolent god basically pit the two of us against each other for shits and giggles, so seeing you at a train station isn’t the weirdest way we’ve been brought together.” Goro was silent for a second before he burst out laughing, and soon enough, Akira joined in as well. 

Once the laughing died down, the two boys stayed quiet for few moments, just enjoying each other’s company. After about a minute of the comfortable silence, Akira said, “Oh, I almost forgot.” He dug into his pocket a produced a single glove and handed it to Goro, who’s eyes went wide.

“This isn’t…” he started before Akira interrupted him.

“Yes, it is. You promised me a rematch, and I would like to cash in that promise now.” He said before smirking at Goro. “Unless, you are too much a coward to face off against your greatest rival.”

Goro smirked back at him. “Never. Although it would be hard to repeat our duel considering we no longer have access to the metaverse.”

Akira pondered that for a few seconds. “I think we can come up with some alternative competitions.”

“Oh yeah, like what?”

“Well, we could go back to weekly matches of pool, or chess. Or we could try out some new games that neither of us have any practice in, that way we can ensure it’s a fair fight.” Akira stated. Goro looked ready to respond before Akira cut him off again. “Or, we could test each other in a different way.”

“What kind of competition would you be proposing?”

“Well, we could take each other on different dates to see who is more charming.” Akira said with a wide smile, while suggestively moving his eyebrows up and down.

Goro looked surprised for a moment before letting out a quick laugh. “You never fail to surprise me, Akira.” 

Akira smirked back at home. “Sorry, just wanted to see how far I could get with some cheesy half-assed attempt to get you to go out with me.”

Goro looked towards his lap. “So your feelings haven’t changed then?” He asked in a much quieter voice.

Akira used his free hand to guide Goro’s face so that they were now looking into each other’s eyes. “Why would they change? If anything, hearing that you decided to get help, and then that you travelled all the way out to my boring old hometown just to see me has only made me fall deeper in love with you.”

Goro tried to hide the blush that was rapidly forming on his face. “I guess a small part of me just thought that when you said that, that it was just Maruki playing a trick on me, granting my wish to try to get me to stay in his reality.” 

Akira smiled at him. “I would never lie about how a feel when I’m with you.” Akira stayed silent for moment before realizing the full meaning of Goro’s words. “Wait, you said ‘granting you wish’… does that mean …”

“Yes, it does mean that.” Goro let out a sigh. “I’m afraid that I also return your feelings.”

“Why afraid?” Akira looked puzzlingly into the other teen’s eyes.

“In my time spent at the rehab centre, I’ve come to realize the full consequences of all the actions I’ve taken. I’ve realized how much I’ve hurt the other Phantom Thieves, and you especially.” Akira was read to retort before Goro continued. “I feel as though you deserve someone better than me. Someone who has never hurt you.” 

Akira took a few seconds to formulate his response. “Goro. I know you’ve done some bad stuff, and I know that it’s the kind of stuff that can’t be easily forgiven.” Akira then grabbed both of Goro’s hands and pulled them closer to his chest. “But, I also know that there were other factors that caused you to make those decisions. I know that you did it because you felt you didn’t have anyone else in the world to help you. I wish I could have known you back then to support you, but I didn’t. But I do know you now, and I can support you now. And you are really making it easier, since you’ve already taken that first step to get help.”

Goro’s eyes started tearing up as Akira spoke. “But you deserve…”

“Please don’t tell what I deserve. I saved the goddamn world from an evil god; I think I deserve to decide myself who I want to be with.” 

Goro stared at Akira for a few seconds, eyes wide. Eventually he wiped some tears away from his eyes and spoke, “you know, that what I always like about you, Joker. You never let anyone sway you away from your beliefs, foolish as they may be.” 

The boys sat quietly for a few seconds before Akira moved himself closer to Goro and let his head rest on the other boy’s shoulder. Goro was stiff for a moment before relaxing, indulging in the feeling of having the person he cared the most for sitting up next to him, not having to worry about hiding any of his own feelings. 

“You know, I think I will take you up on that challenge, Akira.” Goro said after a few minutes of just sitting there.

Akira looked up at the other boy and smirked “Are you asking me on a date, detective?” He suggestively raised his eyebrows at him.

Goro smirked back at him. “Yes, I suppose I am. But I do want to say that the date I take you on, will be far superior to yours.” 

“Oh, is that so? I will warn you that I have been thinking about what I would do if I could take you on a date for almost a year, and I think what I’ve got planned will absolutely blow your date away.” 

“Well then, I guess there is only one way to find out.”

Akira smiled at Goro before he let himself lean back into the other boy, who put his arm protectively around his shoulder. The two boys watched as the sun dipped below the horizon and lit up the sky in a beautiful display of colours. “Yeah, I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you all liked that. I might write some more one-shots for this series later on. Those would probably be more fluffy domestic couple-y stuff, so stay tuned if you are interested.


End file.
